kigo and elyo across the dimensions
by Ghostknight
Summary: Ancient legend start to cased a web of darkness as pain brings new love and gifts are given to aid in there warrior against the rising darkness


Truth and pain and whole other world's

Section 1 beginning

Pleased forgive for errors in my grammar and punctuation as well spelling issues. I am planing to improve so please give me ways to improve.

OK so here's my thing about I don't own anything of Disney's. So forget suing my broke ass all you will get is me and my insane family. Though I say to the family bit take them please! Anyway back on topic this will Kim possible based story with or without crossover theme's. As well some of my own ideas and insanity in this and other story's along these line's. Also if I had my way Ron would have been violated by the monkey ninja's.

Monique's way of speaking in text style acronyms is something I never really understood that whole thing so for my brain and yours I will not trying to figure out those acronyms then translate them.

Chapter 1 No spark

A week pass since the events Lil Diablo attack as the Red headed wonder known as Kim possible was now in her room debating huge mistake she had made. During this time she come to realize her relationship with her Best friend since well forever was just that. Unfortunately she had lead him into believe they could be more during that night. As she grown,s in frustration that the sitch

A knock on her bedroom door draw's Kim form her mental debate as she call's for whoever's there to come in.

Ann possible opens the door seeing her little Bubble Butt's destressing look asks whats the mater? As the older possible walk's into the room seating next to her daughter on the bed.

As Kim sigh's in frustration. Mom I think made a mistake with Ron and I am not sure what to do about it.

Well Ann starts and then stop's uh honey we not talking about sex are we. Ann watch's her daughter's comical reactions in amusement. I guess not huh?

Kim yells in embarrassment Mom as a deep red blush covers her face so not! I haven't done that with anyone not even Ron it's just is complicated.

Well try me dear it more might not be as complicated as you say.

Well I am worried that I have made Ron a rebound guy mom and I worried what it will do to own friendship!

Are you sure dear Ann ask?

Yes mom once I had time process the night of the mission and that the dance and well when I kissed Ron I thought felt something. But now thinking on it Kim begin only for her mother to finish it feel's like you're kissing one of the boy's.

Mom you know how emotionality unstable he is over stuff like this I mean remember when he went to camp or the thing about the hot sauce then the hair cut. There three off the top of my head and you know there's more mom?

Well Kim all true but ask yourself do you in the end trust Ron to handle how you feel about your relationship.

Ugh yes I do trust him but how to tell him the problem now.

Well honey I think you will work it out so how just fine you know anything possible for a possible.

I know mom its just harder some days to believe that then other's and this is one of those days i feel!

I know dear it might appear impossible at the beginning but I it will work out somehow.

I know mom I know it's ugh frustrating.

Well try taking your mind off Ron and idea might come to you as Ann gets up and is about to leave the room. Turning around Ann says just a thought but maybe someone else that night got there heart broken that night. So maybe look a little harder into that night dear you might come across something you might not have noticed.

What are you trying to say mom Kim asks?

Oh just something I have noticed but I think its something you shound discover on your own.

Before Ann about to exit the room and said know mater what me and your father will support you and love you the same.

As Kim watch's her mother exit the room wondering what are mother was saying with a confused look. Someone's else heart?

Kim gown's in frustration falling back on her bed and sighs. Well I guess I should just take one problem that time but what first?

Well let's see that night or Ron or Ron and that night ahh man so the drama! But let's see Ron's with family for the weekend so I guess I will work on that night and what mom suggested. As Kim grabs the kimmunicater near hear on the bed pushing the button to call her genius friend. Hey Wade I need your help Kim says.

What do you need Kim asks the young genius asks?

Well I am looking into something my mother suggested I might have missed that night that Bueno Nacho HQ. So I was wondering if you could maybe get a hold of the surveillance video's of that night. OK Kim but it will take sometime to get what I can form the hard drive's.

Why's that Wade Kim asks?

Apparently the surveillance systems room received some major damage that night from Shego according to what I got form Gj's investigation reports.

Why wound she do that ah nevermind just get me what you can and send it to my computer please and thank you.

As the kimmunicater shuts off Kim closes her eye's and sigh's maybe Monique can help me out. I guess I can give her a call and see if she can give me some advice on what to do about Ron. Kim grabs the kimmunicater again and dial's Monique's number waiting for the stylish girl to pick up. Hey girlfriend what's up Monique answers?

Mon I got a major problem and I need some advice I don't what to do?

Sounds serious why don't you come over since it seems like something that should not be talked about over the phone.

OK Mon I be over in a bit just got to check with the rents.

OK see you soon Kim.

Kim shuts the kimmunicater off she then rolls off the bed Kim walks down stairs into the kitchen where her mother and father are. Hey mom dad am going to Monique's for a bit if that's alright?

Alright just be back for dinner her Ann says.

-kp-

Sometime after her call to her friend and leaving the house. The young hero showed up on the doorstep of her stylish friend who's help she was seeking.

Monique opens the door as Kim was about to knock offering for the red headed hero to come in. As the pair walk into the living room were they sit down. Alright girlfriend what's up with you as the black girl asks?

Kim fidgets under the girls gaze it's about Ron its not there that spark that heat!

Let me guess Kim the black girl asks your feeling that you made Ron your rebound guy. Well I am actually not surprised Monique says. If think about it very simple really Kim.

What are you talking about Monique?

Look girlfriend one you got hit with a one two emotional punch. You fall for Eric and then the reveal of Drakken's game you needed something to hold on to I think? Ron became what you needed to get though that night.

Yeah I guess your right Mo but what do I do about Ron you know how he is and then there something my mother said.

Monique says well Ron's simple tell the boy how you feel though might went to explain to him like you would a child. As for what your mother said your going to have to spill girl I can't read your mind.

Well Kim says to the black girl she said that I might not have been the only one that night to have gotten there heart broken? Then she goes on to say say I might have missed something about that night I hadn't noticed then or now?

Hum well Kim I don't know on that one only thing I can guess she might mean Drakken? I mean it's not like mean Green's secretly in love with you?

While responding to the comment with a yeah Kim thought why did that feel like I took a hit to the gut's? As Kim's about to say something the kimmunicater Beep's as she pick's the blue gadget form her pocket Wade appears. What's the stich Wade?

Well there's two things the young hacker says

Kim asks can we start with what asked please and thank you.

Well on what you asked me Wade says there was not much I could get on surveillance systems i least show you more then Gj got.

Hold on a sec Wade I am that Monique's before you show me Kim says to her young friend. Hey Monique can I use your flat screen TV for a minute Kim asks?

Sure Kim Monique says as Kim walks over to the TV pulling out the USB cable in kimmunicater hooking it to the TV.

Go Wade Kim says as the video starts to play first thing that appeared was two henchmen talking. Hey Wade is there any audio to this?

Well yes and not some of it corrupted Wade says.

Well give me what you can please and thank you Kim says to the young hacker?

The video starts again with audio as Kim and Monique listened to the conversation the two men where having.

Hey John when's Thomas operation again the first henchman asks?

Next week Alan why John asked

Well I going to see if I could get off to be there for support I mean he had that burned off Alan says!

Yeah well it's his own dam fault he there in the first place we warned him not to ask the Boss out John says. We told the jackass she does not go for man and well he sorta listened!

Kim clinches her teeth as she listens.

But really did she have to burn his manhood off Alan shutters as says it!

Both Kim and Monique laugh that the comment.

John says to the other man well he's lucky Possible showed up when she did or i think Thomas would have been burned alive? Hell I even think Possible would have done about the same and she such a goody, goodly hero.

So you seen what he did then Alan asks?

No but I can guess John says?

Well whatever but I think it would be hot if the Boss and Possible got it on Alan says?

Kim Blush's as listens to there comment.

Yeah well I fear it cause I think Possible could turn the Boss John says.

As the video cuts out Kim has unsettling feel as Wade appears on the screen of the TV.

I am sorry there's know more on that video Wade says.

Kim asks is there any video involving Shego in it?

As Monique ask why you went a video with her you don't think she's the one your mother meant?

Actually Monique I am thinking just that Kim says.

Ugh what going on Wade asks slightly confused?

My mother suggested that someone else was hurt heart was broken that night besides mine.

So your thinking Shego might be the one your mother was talking about am I right Wade asks?

So you going to show the girl the video or not Wade the black girl asks?

Yes just a sec please Wade says as the screen change to video of the surveillance room.

The three watch's as Shego softly touch's the image of Kim on the screen as she talk's to the screen. Shego asks the screens image of Kim why can't I have you why can't you love me like I do you?

Kim gasp as she hears the admission of love as mind race's.

As the group still in some shock over the admission hears a growl as they look on that the screen.

Why God dam it why him Shego shouts as green flameing plasma dances up her arms to which a blast of green light ends the video.

The first to come out of her trance and speak is Monique who asked the question first we all saw that right.

As Wade reappears on the TV screen the young hacker and hero both just nods affirming yes.

As Kim's mind seems to reboot she ask Wade what does Gj have on these videos?

Well they had the first one we seen and I got another one with Drakken screaming about someone stealing his pickles.

OK give the pickle video to Gj and destroy the one with Shego in it and mean whatever you got to do to Wade.

OK Kim the young genius says I understand.

Ok what's going on Monique asks?

As Kim looks that the other girl and says I am save myself and Shego a major headache. Cause the leader of Gj is like the good guy version of a number of the villain's I have fought.

As Wade continues form were Kim left off saying that give them the right information they do something stupid with it.

So Monique says like they try some movie style bullshit having Kim trying to seduce green girl

Pretty much hit it in one Kim says to the other girl.

So what are you going to do asks Monique?

Uh really don't know Kim says too her two friends I don't know what to think right now.

As Monique speaks up and says you know i think I know what your mother getting that Kim though I could be guessing? Alright hold on sec girl as Kim's about to speak if you will follow me. What I am thinking base off what I know of your dating history now think girlfriend. What I think is you might believe you got thing for the lady's Monique says?

What do you mean Monique I have only ever dated guys Kim says sightly fear where this was going.

Alright girl I know but now follow me the guys you have dated ended relatively quickly or not have happened that all. Now from what you told me girl and what I know they your relationships burned out within weeks Monique says.

OK but that doesn't prove I got a thing or that I am lesbian as Kim Blush's on her statement!

As Kim falls back in the chair she's sitting in uh so the drama she cry's out! Then Kim sees Wade still on the screen of the TV blushing like crazy oh god sorry Wade.

That's alright Kim the young genius says but before I go there was something else a hit on the site.

So what the stich Wade the young hero ask?

Well it's request to teach you for a year form a Master martial artist in Korea who's only plans to take one disciple according to the request. Also there's a one week deadline to decide or not Wade says.

Can you look into that some more Wade asks Kim?

Sure thing the young hacker says to Kim.

As Wade disappears of the screen Kim turn's to her friend and says sorry but I got to go with the rents and all.

That's ok girlfriend Monique says but you know what just a thought but she might be your perfect match!

Huh what you mean Kim says?

Well girl its just your a little on the extreme side and form what you said about the girl. She might be the only I think can keep up with you could say she's the otherside of the mirror girl?

As Kim says her good byes to Monique she couldn't help but think about what Monique was saying. As the young hero made her way home she keep turning it over in her mind. Ah man that dam nights becoming a nightmare as Kim remembers where she told Shego she hated her and kicked her into that tower. Kim stops as she runs a hand across her cheek feeling the wetness of her tears as continues to cry as she runs home. As she crash's though the front door running up the stairs and throwing herself on her bed.

Ann walks into the room saying bubble-but is everything alright as she sits next to her distressed daughter?

How long mom Kim asks in between sobs?

How long what dear Ann asks the sobbing girl?

In between sobs Kim chokes out how have you suspected I might as trys to finish sentence but can't seem to.

As Ann pulls Kim up into a hug rubbing the sobbing girls back answers the question's. What you went me say is how long have known. What that you might be a lesbian or have possible feeling's for that woman in green?

Her name's Shego mom Kim huffs out.

As I told you before dear know matter what your family will always love you know matter what dear Ann says.

That's not it mom Kim says I don't know what I feel right now Kim Cry's out!

What you mean dear Ann asks her distraught daughter?

Kim trying to compose herself some says to her mother you said during that mission I might not have been the only to have had there heart broken that night. I found out which one it was and that night I said something's I shouldn't have! Then I did and felt something worst i as Kim burys her face in her mothers chest she sobs out what she done. As Ann rubs the crying girls back as Kim pulls away then I told her I hated her and then kicked into a electrical tower!

Well dear what do you went me to say dear?

Just tell me what to do Kim pleads with desperation in her voice?

As Ann looks that her daughter with a motherly look and sighs honey no I can't help you in this says the older red head. Before you ask why is because whatever I say in this situation would be unfair to cause its not form you. But I might suggest starting that the beginning of your problems as Ann smiles that her daughter?

Kim sighs taking sometime to compose herself before she says with a half hearted smile I got some work ahead of me huh mom.

That you do dear but I know you can handle it after all you are a Possible dear Ann says.

Well that least I have decided on one thing this is so the drama Kim says!

Maybe so dear Ann says but me and your father will stand by you know matter what. So dear what are you going to do first Ann asks her daughter?

I think I will get ready for bed and try looking that this fresh in the morning mom Kim says. Today was to emotionally draining I am beat.

Ok dear I will bring a plate up for you Ann says as she moves to live the room.

As Kim starts to pull her Green top off as stops and looks that the top before sighing I guess there might be something to this but what? As the young heroine sighs again as her mother walks in a sandwich and glass of milk. Thanks mom kim says as she continues to get changed for bed.

That's alright my dear Ann say hope you feel better in the morning as she walks out of the room.

Kim finish changing into her red and green night shorts and a green tank top. As she looked in the mirror she sighs again. It seems I got you on the brain more then I thought Shego. As Kim sighs again and says to herself what are you doing to me as Kim turns away form the mirror towards her bed rising the blanket up and climbing under it. Kim just starts cuddling with her pandaroo when she bolts up and smiles saying to herself I got idea. As Kim rest back in bed waiting for tomorrow as goes to sleep with a smile.


End file.
